


Dark Heir - Sixth Year

by ViolaVampyre



Series: Dark Heir [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, tom riddle is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Darius and his family helps Harry see some truths about the people surrounding him.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Heir [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607878
Comments: 35
Kudos: 111





	1. Dinner Invitation

“ _Dear Potter,_

_As you may remember I had extended an invitation for you to visit my family, especially my father._

_I would therefore like to invite you now to have a casual dinner with us this Friday at 7. I have sent a portkey with the letter in the form of a feather and you just need to hold it and say Malfoy Manor._

_I look forward to your visit._

_Sincerely,_

_Darius Malfoy_ ”

Harry nervously read the letter again, written in a neat spidery hand, and looked at the long white feather that came with it.

“Don’t go, Harry!” Ron said who was sitting next to him, reading over his shoulder. Harry was at the Burrow after having assisted Dumbledore in convincing professor Slughorn to come teach at Hogwarts.

Harry held the letter and the feather away from Ron.

“I think I’ll go actually,” he said. “It’s just dinner.”

“No way, mate. They’re death eaters. They’ll try to harm you or even kidnap you!” Ron said with a glare.

“I doubt it,” Harry said.

“Who’s this father of his anyway?” Ron mumbled. “I thought the tosser was an orphan.”

“He’s not a tosser. He’s my friend,” Harry said.

“Well, I’m your best friend and I say you shouldn’t go. It could be a trap,” Ron said.

“You do not tell me who I can and can’t see, Ron,” Harry protested. “And I doubt it’s a trap.”

“Fine, do whatever you want,” Ron grumbled with a glare. “Jut don’t be surprised if they try to turn you over to you-know-who.” Harry sighed. He and Ron were drifting apart lately, especially since Harry started to avoid speaking to Hermione after the whole Rita Skeeter ordeal.

Friday evening arrived and Harry stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his outfit. He had chosen a dark blue shirt with a black blazer and tie with black slacks and shoes. He wanted to make a good impression. He had even bought a flower which he was bringing with him; he did not know its’ name but he thought it was pretty with light blue petals.

Harry took a deep breath and took the feather in a steady grip.

“Malfoy Manor,” he said and found himself standing by the gates to a large mansion. He put the feather in his pocket and then went up to the manor and knocked on the door using the doorknocker which hung neatly on the door.

The door soon opened and Harry noticed that it was Dobby who had answered.

“Mr Potter, sir. Come in,” Dobby said as he opened the door further. “Mr Potter is expected.” Harry carefully walked inside the foyer and then walked further inside and came into a room with two large staircases and on one of them stood Darius, smiling at him.

“Hello Potter,” he greeted as he went down the stairs and up to Harry.

“Don’t you look smart,” he praised as he straightened Harry’s tie. “I believe I told you though that it is a casual dinner.” Indeed, Darius was dressed very casual in a green sweater that showed off his collarbones and nearly fell off his shoulder and black trousers. His hair, which was reaching nearly down to his waist by now, was braided by his shoulder.

“I wanted to give a good impression,” Harry said softly and Darius laughed softly.

“I am sure you will do fine,” he said. Harry then remembered the flower he had and clumsily held it out.

“I brought this,” he said and Darius smiled at the flower, taking it in his hand and smelling it.

“Thank you, Potter,” Darius said and fastened the flower in his hair.

“Is he here?” Harry heard a voice ask as another person came walking down the stairs; Voldemort himself, wearing a black shirt and slacks.

“Harry Potter,” the man said as he walked up to Harry. “We’ve never been formally introduced. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he said as he held out his hand and Harry hesitated for only a second before he took the offered hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Harry said politely.

“Mr Potter,” Lucius Malfoy said as he came walking in from a room to the right dressed in what appeared to be a leather shirt with intracule patterns on it. “It’s an honour to have you in our home.” He went up to Harry and took his hand in a firm handshake. Harry smiled at the man.

“It’s an honour to be here,” he answered.

“Now come, dinner is served,” Mr Malfoy said and led everyone back into the room he had come from which was the dining room. Harry then saw two women standing by the table as well as Draco and Snape. One of the women, dressed in a light blue dress, smiled pleasantly as she went up to Harry and offered her hand.

“Harry Potter, I am Narcissa Malfoy,” she greeted before the other woman came up. She had wild curly hair and was wearing a short black dress.

“I’m Bellatrix Lestrange, Darius’s godmother, and if you hurt him in any way, I will make sure you regret it,” she said and then gave a small laugh. Harry was not sure how to react.

“Potter,” Draco greeted and took Harry’s hand.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted back and then looked at Snape who raised an eyebrow.

“Mr Potter,” he said in greeting, offering his hand as well which Harry took hesitantly.

“Professor Snape,” he greeted back.

“Now then,” Mr Malfoy said and gestured at the chairs. “Everyone, please sit down.” Harry was seated next to Darius, on the same side of the table as Voldemort and Snape while the Malfoy’s and Bellatrix sat on the other side. As soon as they had sat down food appeared on the table, first a soup to start with.

“So, Mr Potter,” Mr Malfoy said. “Have you received your O.W.L.s?”

“Yes, I did, just the other day,” Harry said.

“How did you fare?” Mrs Malfoy asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Alright, I suppose,” Harry said. Voldemort smiled proudly.

“Darius received twelve O.W.L.s, all Outstanding,” he said and Darius gazed at his father, looking embarrassed.

“Father!” he said in protest but Voldemort waved him off.

“As your father I reserve bragging rights for all of your achievements,” he said the people around the table laughed, save for Snape who sat in silence.

“How was your summer, dear?” Mrs Malfoy asked as the second course was served. Harry hesitated before he answered:

“It was alright, I suppose,” he said.

“You live in the muggle world, do you not?” Mr Malfoy asked.

“Yes, I live with my aunt and uncle and their son,” Harry said and noticed how Snape raised an eyebrow.

“You live with Petunia Evans?” he asked.

“Well, she’s Petunia Dursley, now,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“She hated magic and indeed even hated your mother,” Snape said.

“She still does,” Harry said sadly. “How do you know about her, by the way?”

“She, your mother and I grew up in the same neighbourhood. She never failed to show much she disdained magic or your mother,” Snape said.

“Oh, you poor boy,” Mrs Malfoy said. “Having to grow up with a person like that.”

“My uncle isn’t that fond of magic either,” Harry said.

“And Dumbledore left you in their care?” Snape asked.

“Well, they were the only family I had left, with Sirius being in Azkaban and all,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I’m sure there had to be better suited people willing to take you in,” Snape said.

“I don’t know,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“But what about now?” Draco asked. “Do you live with your godfather now?” Harry shook his head.

“Dumbledore insists that I live with the Dursley’s. Says that it’s the safest place for me,” he said.

“Right,” Voldemort said with a nod of his head. “I’m supposed to be looking for you with a vengeance, am I not?” He gave Harry an amused look and Darius was laughing softly.

“I-I didn’t mean…” Harry said but Voldemort gave him a soft smile.

“I know you didn’t, boy,” he said.

“You ought to be able to buy your own home soon though, Mr Potter. What with the family fortune and all,” Mr Malfoy said.

“Uncle Lucius, I doubt that Potter would like to talk about money,” Darius said.

“Besides, it’s not true,” Harry said. “I have no fortune to speak of.” Mr Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked softly. “I seem to remember that the Potters had quite a vast fortune, enough that you could live comfortably for the rest of your life without working.” Harry shook his head.

“That can’t be true,” he protested.

“Would you like to find out?” Mr Malfoy asked. “We can take a trip to Gringotts and make sure.” Harry gazed at the man; he was sure that he had no fortune; he knew he had a vault at Gringotts but he had never seen its’ content as first Hagrid then Mrs Weasley withdrew the money for him.

“When, in that case?” he asked, the curiosity getting the better of him

“Say, tomorrow?” Mr Malfoy suggested. “I can accompany you.”

“Alright, but I am sure there will be no fortune,” Harry said.

“We’ll see,” Mr Malfoy said with an amused look on his face.

“Severus, I heard you were finally made professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class,” Darius smiled and Harry nearly choked on his drink.

“The old coot finally saw your worth, eh?” Bellatrix asked with a giggle.

“So, it would seem,” Snape said with his usual calm expression.

“That’s great, old friend,” Voldemort smiled as he patted Snape on the shoulder.

“Although I will miss you in potions,” Darius said. “I hope the new teacher is half as good as you were.” Harry was at a loss for words; in his opinion Snape had been a ruthless teacher.

“Professor Slughorn has his strengths,” Mr Malfoy said thoughtfully. “Although he is more interested in collecting famous students than teaching.”

“Dumbledore mentioned that Slughorn would want to collect me,” Harry said softly.

“I’m sure he would,” Mr Malfoy said. “He likes to collect any student he thinks will amount to something great.”

Mr Malfoy stood up from his chair after they had finished the main course.

“I think we’ll have dessert in the lounge,” he said with a smile, taking his wife’s hand and escorting her to the room just next to the dining room. It had an open fire two sofas and an armchair as well as a liquor cabinet. It looked very cosy.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Draco occupied one sofa, Snape took the armchair and Harry sat in the other sofa with Darius and his father. Bellatrix on the other hand sat down in the middle of the floor.

“Would you like some tea for your dessert, dear?” Mrs Malfoy asked as she gazed at Harry who nodded and with a simple wave of her wand, she had summoned a cup of tea for everyone to go along with the cake they ate for dessert.

“Now, Darius tells me that you went ahead and taught several students Defence Against the Dark Arts last year,” Voldemort said, looking at Harry.

“Yes, a little,” he said, bashfully.

“You did fairly good from what I have heard,” Darius said.

“Well, anything is better than Umbridge,” Harry said and the others nodded.

“Yes, a truly ghastly woman. Heard it was she who drafted the anti-werewolf legislation,” Voldemort said in disgust and Harry stared at him.

“You’re against that?” he asked and Voldemort nodded.

“Of course, I am. The whole thing is preposterous. They cannot help what they are,” he said.

“But I thought…you only supported purebloods?” Harry said, slightly uncertain. Voldemort laughed.

“So many thinks, but no. I myself am a half-blood as is Severus. I merely wish to uphold the pureblood traditions,” he explained. “For too long the wizarding world has had to adopt to the muggle standards. Half-bloods and muggle-borns expect us to adjust to their beliefs instead of the other way around.” Harry was immediately reminded of Hermione and her belief that all the house elves should be set free.

“I see,” Harry mumbled. Just then the door opened and in slithered a large green snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man’s thigh. Harry gasped at the sight while the others seemed to ignore the snake which slithered up to Voldemort and up to his shoulders while Voldemort absentmindedly petted her head. Darius laughed softly when he spotted Harry’s face.

“Do not worry, Potter,” he said softly and began petting the snake himself. “This is Nagini. She is quite gentle, as long as you do not provoke her. She is father’s familiar.” Darius then gazed at the snake with a smile on his face.

‘Nagini, this is Harry Potter. He is a friend,’ he hissed and Nagini gazed at Harry.

‘Hello, Nagini,’ Harry hissed, surprising Nagini who regarded him curiously.

‘You posses the speech,’ she hissed and Harry nodded, smiling slightly and Voldemort smiled as Nagini slithered up to Harry who carefully petted her.

‘I was not always a snake,’ Nagini hissed at Harry. ‘I was once a beautiful woman.’ Harry looked confused.

‘How is that possible?’ he asked.

“She is a Maledictus,” Voldemort explained. “A female who carries a blood curse which eventually turned her into a snake permanently. Before that she could turn at will.” Harry sat in silence, looking at Nagini.

‘You are beautiful even now,’ Darius hissed at Nagini, kissing her head softly.


	2. Raid

It was close to midnight when Darius was showing Potter his room. He was a bit embarrassed by the mess since he had scattered books and parchments everywhere. Other then that he thought it was a modest room with a bed, a divan, a desk, an overstocked bookcase and a wardrobe. Potter however was gaping at the room.

“It’s huge!” Potter said as he looked around.

“It is not that big,” Darius said

“Well, you’ve never lived in a cupboard,” Potter muttered.

“Sorry?” Darius asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Potter said and stood and looked at a picture on the desk of a beautiful woman with pale hair and skin and piercing blue eyes. She was smiling easily in the picture, brushing some hair behind her ear.

“That is my mother,” Darius said as he went up to Potter’s side. “Beautiful, was she not?” Potter nodded.

“Yeah. You look a lot like her. Except for your eyes, they’re like your father’s,” he said and Darius smiled.

“I have heard that my father was smitten the first time he laid eyes on her,” he said.

“I can understand why,” Potter said, gazing at Darius.

Just then there was a loud noise, like a thunder, spreading throughout the manor and Darius gasped and hurried out of the room, followed by Potter.

“Uncle Lucius! What is going on?” Darius called out as he ran down the stairs and saw his uncle and the others come out of the drawing room. Lucius had a grave look on his face.

“Someone is trying to break down the wards,” he said. “Cissy, fetch Madam Bones.” Narcissa nodded and hurried back into the drawing room while Lucius went to open the doors, finding Moody and Tonks outside with their wands out.

“Excuse me, but why are you trying to break into our home?” Lucius asked coolly. Moody sent him a glare.

“We have information that Harry Potter has been kidnapped and is held hostage here,” he said grimly. “We’re here to take him back.” Potter went into the foyer where the group stood.

“Harry! Are you alright, boy?” Moody asked.

“I’m certainly not held hostage. I was invited here and came of my own accord,” Potter said and showed the invitation to the two aurors. Just then Narcissa entered the foyer along with Madam Bones who looked furious.

“Who authorised this raid?” she asked.

“We had reliable sources that said Harry Potter had been kidnapped,” Moody said in defence.

“And what sources are that?” she asked, glaring at the man.

“Ronald Weasley,” Tonks said softly.

“Ron knew I was here by invitation!” Potter objected.

“There, you see?” Madam Bones said. “There is no reason for you two to be here! Away with you! I expect a full report about this on my desk tomorrow.” She then turned to Lucius. “I am sorry that you were disturbed.”

“No harm done,” Lucius said. “I am glad we could clear this up so quickly.” Madam Bones nodded and then returned to the drawing room to floo back.

“Indeed, perhaps we have occupied your time too long, Mr Potter,” Lucius said as he looked at Potter who shook his head.

“No, I enjoyed myself. I am sorry that this happened though,” he said and Lucius smiled softly.

“It was not your fault, boy,” he answered. “Perhaps I should escort you back and then we will see each other at Gringotts.” Potter nodded and went back towards Darius who was standing next to his father.

“Thanks for the invite. I really enjoyed myself,” he said and leaned over to kiss Darius’s cheek. Darius smiled softly.

“It was nice having you,” he answered. Tom then held out his hand to Potter.

“It was nice meeting you, boy,” he said with an easy smile and Potter smiled back as he took the offered hand in his own. Potter then said his goodbye to Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix before he went over to Lucius’s side who apparated them away from there. Darius then turned to his father.

“I think I will retire for tonight,” he said and his father nodded, kissing his cheek.

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight, father,” Darius said back and wished the others goodnight as well before he went upstairs to his bedroom.

The next day Darius and his father were both sitting in the lounge, reading by the open fire when Lucius came in with a fuming Potter by his side.

“What is wrong?” Darius asked.

“We went to Gringotts,” Lucius said, helping Potter to sit down. “And it turns out that not only does Mr Potter possess a fortune but someone has been withdrawing money from it without his consent.”

Tom gazed up from his book.

“Who would have authority to do that?” he asked.

“Dumbledore,” Potter mumbled. “He had my key and withdrew money and even possessions from my vault and sent a sum to the Weasley family and to the Granger family every month for the past six years.”

“How could he do that without you being alerted?” Darius asked.

“Apparently, the goblins at Gringotts have tried to contact Mr Potter regarding these withdraws for years but somehow their message never got to him,” Lucius explained.

“I hope you were able to do something about it,” Tom said and Lucius nodded.

“Since the withdraws were done without Mr Potter’s knowledge or consent they have been nullified and all the money and objects will have to be returned to the vault,” Lucius said with a smile.

“I can’t believe he did this,” Potter said, visibly upset. “I trusted that man and he has been stealing from me for years. Same with the Weasleys; I saw them as family and all this time they have been paid with money from my vault behind my back.”

“I am sorry, Potter,” Darius said as he went to sit next to Potter and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I understand that this must be tough for you.”

“Tough?” Potter spat. “It’s absolutely disgusting. I trusted them. All this time I have seen Dumbledore as a mentor and Ron and Hermione are supposed to be my best friends and they never mentioned that their families are paid by Dumbledore using my money.”

“Perhaps they did not know,” Darius said but he did not believe it himself.

“I’ve been used,” Potter muttered as he rubbed at his face.

“At least you will be getting everything back,” Darius said softly.

“Yeah, but the damage is done,” Potter sighed. “How will I ever be able to trust them again?”

“I do not know,” Darius answered truthfully and glanced at his father.

“Will there be any charges for theft?” Darius asked as he gazed at Lucius who nodded.

“Oh, yes. I made sure of that,” he said. “Dumbledore, however, is a slippery man who uses the old grandfather spiel to get out of trouble. The Weasleys and Grangers can easily say that they did not know where the money came from, originally.” Darius gritted his teeth.

“We can always kill the man,” Bellatrix said as she stepped into the room, having obviously listened at the door. Darius shook his head.

“Death is too good for him,” he said with a dark voice. “If he dies now, he will only become a martyr and still be remembered as a great wizard. There has to be a way to expose him for what he truly is. To tarnish that perfect façade he has held up for all these years.”

“It won’t be easy,” Tom said. “But I agree. He has played his role for too long now. It is time to expose him.” Darius gazed at Potter who was slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Are you with us in this, Potter?” he asked. For a long while Potter did not speak until finally he straightened his back and nodded.

“Yes, I am,” he said.


	3. The Twins

Potter refused to head back to the Burrow after that and had Dobby fetch his things from there as he stayed in one of the guestrooms at Malfoy Manor. Darius pitied the boy for finding out that those he trusted had gone behind his back but he tried not to show it since he suspected that Potter was too proud to be pitied.

Mrs Weasley had tried sending a howler to Potter but Tom had burnt it before it could be opened. Weasley and Granger sent letters as well but Potter never said what they wrote and always burned the letters after reading them. He never responded.

Potter soon wrote to his godfather, explaining everything that had happened and what he had found out. The man visited shortly after that and he and Potter spoke in private in the drawing room. When Black left again Potter assured that the man was supporting them and that he would talk to Lupin as well. Darius was uncertain whether Potter had told the man of his father or not.

Sometime during this Darius’s father had gone to Gringotts and returned with the new name Thomas Marvolo Peverell as well as the titles lord Peverell, lord Gaunt and lord Slytherin. Some may know the name Tom Riddle to be lord Voldemort but no one knew the name Tom Peverell. His looks had changed a bit as well; his nose was a bit pointier as was his face and he was taller. Darius was happy to notice though that his eyes were the same. This meant that Tom could go outside more since few were likely to recognise him as the dark lord. Few had ever seen his face as the dark lord to begin with since he had a tendency to keep his face hidden back then.

“I went ahead and changed your name as well,” Tom said as he handed a piece of parchment to Darius which held the name Darius Marvolo Peverell-Malfoy. “It is time to let the name Riddle die out.” Darius nodded.

“I understand, father,” he said; it was not like he used the name Riddle a lot.

A few days later Darius, Potter and the others headed to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Darius was happy that his father could join them and kept close to him the entire time.

Once they were finished with their shopping Darius, Draco and Potter gazed at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

“Father, uncle Lucius, we wish to go in there a look,” Darius said as he turned to face Lucius and his father. Lucius frowned slightly at the store.

“Very well but I hardly think it’s our scene,” he said. “Your father and I will go and have a cup of tea in the meantime.”

“That’s right,” Draco said with a mischievous smile. “Fred Weasley was the one who kissed you at Hogwarts right before he and his brother left.”

“He did what?!” both Lucius and Tom exclaimed. Darius hurried away, pushing Draco and Potter in front of him.

“Right, we are going now,” he said.

“This conversation is not over, young man!” Tom called after him and Darius gave him a small wave.

“I will get you for that, Dray,” Darius hissed at his cousin who chuckled.

They went inside the shop which was nearly packed with people trying different products, there were fireworks in the air as well as boomerangs flying around. In the middle of all the chaos stood the Weasley twins on top of a counter.

“Step up! Step up!” they said in unison.

“We’ve got Fainting Fancy…” George said

“Nosebleed Nougats…” Fred said.

“And just in time for school…” George announced.

“Puking pastilles!” Fred finished.

Darius smiled as he, Draco and Potter browsed through the products.

“Here, Dray,” Darius said as he picked up a bottle of Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher and handed it to Draco. “I believe that is for you.” Draco looked affronted.

“I do not have pimples!” he said while Darius and Potter laughed.

“Harry!” a voice called out before Weasley and Granger ran up to them. Granger threw herself at Potter, hugging him close while Potter winced.

“Harry, where have you been, mate?” Weasley asked and sent a glare at Darius and Draco. “And why are you with them?” The last word he spat out as if it was something vile.

“What are you two even doing here? You’re not welcome in here!” Weasley continued as he continued to glare.

“Ron!” the twins said as they appeared on either side of Weasley. “Please refrain from harassing our customers.”

“They’re not customers!” Weasley said. “They are filthy snakes and death eaters!”

“If you cause a scene, we shall have to escort you out,” Fred said.

“Me? What about them? They’ve done something to Harry,” Weasley protested.

“They haven’t done anything, Ron!” Potter protested. “And I happen to enjoy their company.”

“Harry, you can’t mean that,” Granger said. “As soon as we’re back at Hogwarts, I am sure professor Dumbledore can fix whatever they’ve done to you.”

“There’s nothing to fix!” Potter protested.

“You’re just confused, Harry,” Weasley said and took Potter’s arm. “Come away from them and let’s head back home.” He tried to steer Potter away from Darius and Draco.

“Let go of me, Ron,” Potter said. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“What the bloody hell have you done to him, you snakes?” Weasley asked as he glared at Darius and Draco.

“Like Potter said, we have not done anything to him,” Darius said.

“Like I’ll believe a word you say,” Weasley spat. “You filthy half-breed snake!” Darius glared at Weasley, being reminded of Umbridge.

“Right, that’s it!” Fred said, turning to Weasley.

“You have to leave now or we will have you escorted out!” George said. Their faces were grave as they looked at Weasley.

“You’re joking, right?” Weasley asked in disbelief. “I’m your brother! You should throw them out!” He gestured at Darius and Draco.

“They are not the ones causing a scene and insulting our customers,” Fred said.

“Now, are you going to leave quietly or will we have to escort you?” George asked. Ron hmphed and stormed out of the shop with Granger running after him.

“Thanks, guys,” Potter said as he faced the twins who were smiling.

“Like we could have him insult our princess in that way,” Fred said as he took Darius’s hand and kissed it.

“Or our investor,” George said as he smiled at Potter.

“Investor?” Draco asked.

“Harry was the one who gave us the money to start our own business,” Fred said.

“Gave us his winnings from the tri-wizard tournament,” George said. Darius gazed at Potter with a smile on his face.

“That was really kind of you,” he said.

“Yeah, well, they needed it more than I did,” Potter mumbled.

“Now, princess, I believe we have something to discuss with you, in private,” Fred said as he gazed at Darius who raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he asked and the twins nodded.

“Come with us,” they said in unison, both taking Darius’s hand and leading him away.

“We’ll have him right back,” Fred said to Potter and Draco.

“Go ahead and browse in the meantime,” George said.

They led Darius up some stairs and through a door where they found a modest living quarter. They did not stop until they reached a couch where they helped Darius to sit down.

“Now, princess, “first of all we wish to apologise for our brother’s behaviour,” Fred said and Darius shook his head.

“It was not your fault,” he assured.

“Second,” George said. “We know who you are and who your father is.” Darius stood up from the couch, staring at the twins.

“How do you know?” he asked. The twins exchanged a look.

“The marauder’s map,” they said in unison.

“It showed your name as Darius Riddle-Malfoy,” Fred said.

“Only took a bit of research to find out where the name Riddle came from,” George said.

“We found out in your second year,” they said in unison. Darius’s jaw was tense.

“You have known this long?” he asked and the twins nodded.

“Haven’t told anyone, though,” Fred said.

“And not planning to either,” George added.

“Then what are your intentions?” Darius asked and the twins both kneeled down before him, taking his hands in their own and pressing them to their foreheads.

“We, Fred and George Weasley, hereby swear our allegiance to you, Darius Malfoy, as your knights,” they spoke in unison. “So mote it be.” Darius stared down at the twins, his mouth agape.

“Do you realise what you have done?” he asked and the twins nodded as they stood up.

“We just bounded ourselves to you as your servants,” Fred said.

“And we will obey your every command,” George added.

“Not to mention protect you to the best of our abilities,” Fred said with an easy smile.

“Are you certain about this?” Darius asked and the twins nodded.

“We’ve given it a lot of thought, princess,” Fred said.

“We decided a couple of months ago,” George said.

“We’re here to serve you, princess,” they said in unison, giving small bows before Darius.

“Then I will ask you now,” Darius said with a grave face. “Did you know that your family is receiving money from Potter’s vault?” The twins looked at each other and then at Darius.

“No,” they said in unison.

“Wouldn’t take it if we knew,” George said.

“Anyway, we make our own money now,” Fred added.

Darius was escorted out of the living quarters after that and back into the shop where he quickly found Potter and Draco. They soon bid the twins goodbye and left the shop and headed over to Rosa Lee Teabag where they found Lucius and Tom sitting.

“There you boys are,” Lucius said upon spotting them and began to stand up.

“Now,” Tom said once they were back in Malfoy Manor. “What was that about one of the Weasley twins kissing you?”

“Father, it was just a kiss,” Darius said.

“Was it consensual?” Tom asked and Darius nodded.

“Yes, I kissed him back,” he said.

“In front of all the fifth years, even,” Draco laughed.

“Why did it have to be a Weasley? Why did you not get together with the Zabini boy? He’s nice,” Lucius lamented.

“Blaise and I are just friends,” Darius protested. “And I have not gotten together with anyone. Like I said, it was just a kiss.”

“So, you are not dating a Weasley?” Lucius asked, looking relieved.

“No, but the twins did just swear their allegiance to me, knowing full well who I am and who my father is,” Darius said and everyone stared at him.

“They did what?” Tom asked and Darius smiled softly.

“It is true, father,” he said and Tom hummed.

“I think I would like to meet with these twins someday,” he said.

“I believe that can be arranged,” Darius smiled.

“Did you tell the twins about you?” Potter asked and Darius shook his head.

“They figured it out,” he said. “And somehow I am not surprised.”


	4. Slughorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year starts and the students have their first class with their new potions master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update but a lot has been going on and I am not sure where I was heading with this story. I have a few chapters already written out and hopefully I can get back my inspiration soon.

It was the day before Darius and the others would head for Hogwarts and they were packing their things. While they had lunch that day Lucius spoke to Darius, Draco and Potter:

“I have heard rumours that Dumbledore has let Aurors into Hogwarts to ‘keep it safe’. Be on guard.”

“Right, because I am supposed to terrorise, all red-eyed and snake-like,” Tom said with a sigh. “Stealing little children in the cover of the night and killing without thought.” He took a drink from his wine as Potter looked at him.

“You sort of gave that impression in the first war,” Potter said carefully. Tom sighed again.

“It is the winners who wright the history books, Potter. I am not claiming myself to ever have been a saint but Dumbledore and his followers are painting me in a rather unflattering light. According to them I cannot even look human and am incapable of caring for anyone,” he explained and Potter nodded before he glanced at Darius.

The next day Darius, Draco and Potter stood on the platform, waved off by Lucius, Narcissa and Tom. Darius hugged his father tightly before he made his way to the train with the others. They quickly spotted Pansy and Blaise and together they found an empty compartment. Draco and Pansy sat on one side with Draco resting his head in Pansy’s lap while she stroked his hair and Darius, Potter and Blaise took up the other side.

“How was your summer, Blaise?” Darius asked once they sat down.

“Exceptionally boring,” Blaise said with a sigh. “I do believe mommy dearest has her eyes on a new step-father.”

“How many would that be then?” Draco asked.

“He would be the eight,” Blaise answered. Potter stared at him.

“Your mother has had seven husbands?” he asked and Blaise nodded.

“Unfortunately, they all died,” he answered simply and turned to Darius. “How was your summer?”

“Informative,” Darius answered. “I learned a lot both in the private lessons and in general.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Blaise smiled and then turned to Potter. What about your summer, Potter?” Potter looked taken aback at being asked and gaped.

“It was alright, I suppose. I learned some things as well,” he finally said.

The train ride went smoothly until they heard how Weasley was calling out Potter’s name.

“Harry! Where are you, mate?” Harry looked near panic stricken and quickly reached for something from the overhead compartment, his invisibility cloak, which he hid under. Darius smiled softly as he watched Potter disappear under the cloak. Shortly afterwards Weasley opened the door to the compartment and glared inside.

“Alright, blondie, where is he?” he asked as he gazed at Darius.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Darius answered.

“Harry! Where is he? Where have you hidden him?” Weasley said.

“I have not hidden anyone,” Darius answered.

“Liar! I know you’ve done something to Harry to turn him against us and I’m gonna expose you for it!” Weasley nearly screamed causing people from other compartments to stick out their heads to see what the commotion was about.

“Weasley, I have done nothing of the sort and I rather resent the accusation,” Darius said, his eyes narrowed.

“Run along, little Weasley,” Blaise said with a flourish of his hand. “As you can see, your precious Potter is not here.” Weasley continued to glare at Darius for another minute before he stormed off, continuing to call out Potter’s name. Once he was far enough away Potter removed the cloak.

“That was a neat little trick,” Blaise said, inspecting the cloak. “Where did you come by this?”

“It was my dad’s,” Potter answered. “It was given to me first year.”

“Intriguing,” Blaise said with a small smile on his face.

When they arrived at Hogwarts the five of them shared a carriage but as they got to the castle front steps, they were stopped by professor Flitwick.

“Names,” he said, holding a long roll of parchment in his hands. Darius was confused but gave his name along with the others. Next their trunks were searched by Filch.

“This is a breach of privacy!” Draco protested as Filch rooted through his trunk. “You have no business touching my things.”

“It’s the rules, boy,” Filch said, no remorse in his voice at all. Darius would even go so far as to say that the man enjoyed his task.

Once they reached the Great Hall Potter looked bothered that he had to sit at the Gryffindor table while the rest of them went over to the Slytherin table. Darius sent him a small smile as they parted.

As soon as everyone was sorted and seated Dumbledore went up to the front of the hall.

“The very best of evenings to you!” he said. “First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn.” Darius clapped politely at the round man sitting by the staff table.

“Professor Slughorn, I’m happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by professor Snape,” Dumbledore continued and Darius and his fellow Slytherins clapped and cheered.

“Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight,” Dumbledore continued in a sombre tone. “You have a right to know why.”

“This had better be good,” Draco muttered.

“Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle’s corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other,” Dumbledore told. “His name? Tom Riddle.” Darius’s face was grave as he watched the headmaster while several students started whispering.

“Today, of course, the world knows him by another name,” Dumbledore continued. “Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains…you.”

“Always had a flare for the dramatics, that man,” Blaise whispered to Darius who smiled and nodded.

“Just something to keep in mind,” Dumbledore said. “Now off to bed. Pip pip!”

“This is ridiculous!” Pansy said as she and the others entered the Slytherin common room. “He doesn’t even have concrete proof that the dark lord is back but he’s already playing saviour.”

“Amazing how many people just take his word for it,” Darius said.

“Well, the man fancies himself being the next Merlin,” Blaise said with distaste.

Darius was walking through the corridor with his friends when he spotted Potter trying to avoid Weasley who was practically screaming at him.

“Harry! What the bloody hell has gotten into you?”

Darius smiled as he met Potter’s eyes.

“Hey, Potter. We were heading to Potions class,” he said and held out his hand. “Care to join us?” Potter looked dejected.

“I only received Exceeds Expectations on my O.W.L.s in Potion,” he said.

“I’ve heard that professor Slughorn is more lenient regarding that,” Pansy said, smiling. Potter smiled back and hurried over to them, taking Darius’s offered hand.

“Harry! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why are you fraternising with snakes?” Weasley called after them.

They reached the Potions classroom where Slughorn stood with three cauldrons on his desk. He beamed when he spotted Potter.

“Harry, my boy! Welcome to Potions. And your friends as well,” he said cheerfully. Potter frowned at seeing Granger there already and Darius squeezed his hand.

“Now, books out!” Slughorn said and everyone took out their book.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I haven’t got my book yet,” Potter said softly.

“You can share mine,” Darius said.

“Nonsense, you can get what you need from the cupboard,” Slughorn said gesturing at a cupboard by the door. Potter actually looked a bit disappointed when he went up to the cupboard and pulled out an old, tattered book.

“Now, I have a prepared a few concoctions for you this morning. Any ideas what these are?” Slughorn spoke and Darius raised his hand, as did Granger.

“Yes, Mr…?” Slughorn said, gazing at Darius.

“Malfoy, sir,” Darius said and saw how Slughorn’s eyes lit up.

“Malfoy! I taught your father, you know?” he said.

“Lucius Malfoy is my uncle, sir,” Darius corrected.

“Is he now? Then you must be Lucia’s boy. Very talented girl she was. Well, Mr Malfoy, please name the potions,” Slughorn said. Darius gazed at the different cauldrons.

“That one is Veritaserum, a truth potion,” he said nodding towards the first cauldron. “That there is Polyjuice Potion. And that is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It is said that it smells differently to each person according to what attracts them.”

“And what do you smell, boy?” Slughorn asked. Darius took a step closer to the potion and took a whiff.

“I smell fresh rain, old books and a sort of musk,” he said and glanced quickly at Potter who was staring at him.

“Correct, Mr Malfoy. Now Amortentia doesn’t create actual love, of course. That’s impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession,” Slughorn said. “For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.” He clangs a cover onto the love potion just as some girls are looking at it with dreamy faces.

“Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in that one,” a girl named Katie Bell said as she nodded towards a small black cauldron.

“Ah yes,” Slughorn said and began to ladle a bit of golden liquid into a small vial. “What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But is more commonly referred to as…”

“Liquid luck,” Granger spoke up.

“Yes, miss. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong,” he said as he held up the small vial. “But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed…at least until the effect wear off.”

“But then why don’t people drink it all the time?” Bell asked.

“Because, taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence,” Slughorn explained.

“Have you ever taken it, sir?” Blaise asked.

“Twice,” Slughorn answered with a smile. “Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days.” Slughorn eyed the vial dreamily, drifting off. Finally, he blinked and addressed the class:

“So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck…to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook.” Darius smiled. He had brewed the potion with Snape once. Slughorn smiled knowingly at the class.

“You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, only once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize,” he said. “In any event, good luck.”

The students went to the benches and opened their books at the right page. Darius was quick to take the place next to Potter before Granger could and received a nasty glare for it and instead, she stood opposite of Potter.

Darius opened his book and tried to remember what Snape has taught him. He regarded the recipe in the book:

  1. Add the Infusion of Wormwood.
  2. Add the powdered root of asphodel.
  3. Stir twice clockwise.
  4. Add the sloth brain.
  5. Add the Sopophorous bean’s juice.
  6. Stir seven times anti-clockwise.



Darius followed the recipe but instead of cutting the beans he crushed them with his dagger to better release the juices and he used 13 beans instead of the suggested 12 then he stirred the potion anticlockwise seven times and clockwise once.

Darius was amused to see Granger frustrated over her potion, her hair bushy from the vapours of it. He noticed also that Potter seemed to be doing quite well.

Once the hour was up Slughorn tested each potion by dropping a leaf into each cauldron. When he dropped it in Potter’s cauldron the leaf disintegrated and Slughorn was taken aback.

“Merlin’s Beard! It’s perfect,” he said giddily and then went over to Darius’s and dropped the leaf; the same thing happened then.

“This too! Have you two helped each other?” he asked, slightly suspicious and both boys shook their heads.

“Very well, as promised, one bottle of Felix Felicis,” Slughorn said as he held out the vial to the two boys.

“You take it, Potter,” Darius said with an encouraging smile. Potter hesitated before he took the small vial in his hand. Darius and the other students clapped their hands but Granger gave him a dirty look.

“I forgot to add the extra Sopophorous bean,” Draco lamented as he and the others left the classroom.

“I am sure that Severus will forgive you,” Darius smiled.

“How did you do it, Harry?” Granger asked as she followed after them. “You’ve never been good at Potions before!”

“Face it, Granger,” Pansy said. “You’re just upset because you were upstaged by, not only Darius, but Potter as well.”

“I am not!” Granger said stomping her foot. “I just wish to know how Harry got so good at Potions all of a sudden.”

“I believe that is none of your business, Granger,” Blaise said.

“Let Harry talk for himself!” Granger said sternly and Potter turned to face her.

“I agree with what they said; it’s none of your business how I did it and I think you’re just jealous because I managed something you did not,” he said.

“I’m not jealous!” Granger all but screamed as she stomped her foot again, her face crimson with rage.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Draco muttered.

“Shut it, Malfoy!” Granger said, glaring at Draco.

“Poor little miss perfect is having a temper tantrum when she doesn’t get her way,” Pansy said tauntingly, pretending to cry.

“Harry, how can you let them talk to me like that?” Granger asked as she looked at Potter.

“It’s not my job to stand up for you, is it?” Potter said with a shrug of his shoulders. Granger glared at him before she eventually turned with a humph and marched away.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people around Harry are beginning to suspect foul play by Darius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I've been through some stuff and I have had little motivation to write. I hope you like the new chapter.

Dumbledore sat at the staff table in the Great Hall, watching Harry Potter who was not sitting with his fellow Gryffindors but instead sat at the Slytherin table, between the Malfoys. The boy was laughing along with the Slytherins, seemingly having a good time. This was not good. Something had happened to the boy lately; he avoided his friends Weasley and Granger and spent more and more time with the Slytherins. Not only that but Dumbledore had recently gotten an owl with the message that his account balance was in the negative and that he owed the bank money and certain things had gone missing from his office. This had also happened to the Weasley family and the Granger family. Dumbledore knew what it meant but he was certain he could fix it.

According to Weasley, Harry’s strange behaviour had started after he went to dinner at the Malfoy Manor and claimed that Darius Malfoy must have done something to Harry. Dumbledore regarded the beautiful Slytherin boy, for he was beautiful; anyone could see that, with a critical eye; the boy was a model student with highest grades in all his classes, no detentions or point losses and he got along with most people. Dumbledore had also seen the way Harry looked at the boy when he thought that no one was watching and he did not like what he saw. Harry was becoming too independent and, if Weasley and Granger were to be believed, it was all the fault of Darius Malfoy.

“Mr Malfoy,” Snape said as he went up to Darius at the breakfast table. “The headmaster wishes to see you.” Darius raised an eyebrow but followed Snape to the headmaster’s office.

“Ah, there you are, my boy,” Dumbledore said with a smile and then turned to Snape. “That would be all, Severus, you may go.” Snape frowned but left none the less as Darius went to sit in one of the chairs.

“May I ask why you called me here, sir?” Darius asked, meeting Dumbledore’s eyes.

“I just have a few questions for you. Lemon drop?” Darius shook his head.

“What are they, sir?” Darius asked.

“I noticed, of late, that you have been spending a lot of time with Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said.

“We are friends, yes,” Darius answered coolly.

“It seems though that he has abandoned his other friends,” Dumbledore continued.

“I fail to see where this is going, sir,” Darius said seriously.

“According to Mr Ronald Weasley, he was on friendly terms with Harry Potter until he spent dinner at your family’s estate,” Dumbledore said. Darius narrowed his eyes; he could feel Dumbledore trying to read his mind.

“I invited him over, yes,” he answered.

“Did you, or anyone else from your household, do anything else to Harry while he was there?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowed. Darius raised his chin, meeting Dumbledore’s eyes straight on.

“I am sure I do not know what you mean, sir,” he said.

“Did you use any potion or compulsion spell on him?” Dumbledore asked, his face grave.

“No, sir. And I rather resent the accusation,” Darius answered. “I thought with Umbridge gone there would be no more inquisitions.”

“This isn’t an inquisition, my boy,” Dumbledore said, with a slight smile. “I merely have to ask since Harry’s behaviour seems to have changed so much over such a short time.”

“Really? Because it seems to me that you are making an accusation based merely on spiteful allegations with no proof of the matter at all,” he said leaned closer to the old man, meeting his eyes dead on.

“My conscience is clear, sir,” he said softly. “How about yours?” Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback but quickly hid it behind his grandfatherly mask.

“Now, if we are done here, I have classes to attend,” Darius said as he rose from the chair and left the office.

“What did he want?” Snape asked as he had waited outside the office.

“He accused me of having done something to Potter to make him abandon his friends,” Darius answered.

“He didn’t!” Snape said, his eyes narrowing.

“Oh yes, he did. He tried to read my thoughts too,” Darius said as they walked through the halls.

“That old fool,” Snape muttered.

“Indeed,” Darius said thoughtfully. “Let him think what he wants for now. People are already doubting his words since he has no proof that the dark lord is back.”

Later that day Darius headed to the library to study when he found Potter sitting by one of the tables, reading his Potions book, looking completely consumed in it. Darius smiled and went up to the boy, leaning close to his ear.

“Hello, stranger,” he whispered, making Potter jump but he smiled when he spotted Darius.

“Malfoy, you surprised me,” he said.

“No wonder. You were so deep into that book one would think you were trying to dissolve into the pages,” Darius said and gestured at the chair next to Potter. “May I?”

“Yes, please!” Potter said, smiling as Darius sat down and placed his bag on the table, taking out his own Potions book. The boys smiled at each other as they went through the recipe for Hiccoughing Solution together.

“How are things back in the lion’s den?” Darius asked as they left the library. Potter sighed.

“Horrible. Ron and Hermione are at me all the time; they never leave me alone,” he explained. “Worst thing is that Ron’s sister is at me now too.”

“I am sorry to hear that. At least you have Longbottom, right?” Darius said and Potter nodded.

“Yes, I suppose,” he answered.

“You are not without friends, Potter,” Darius said as he faced Potter and took his hand in his own. “Real friends.” Potter smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

“Harry Potter!” Darius dropped Potter’s hand upon hearing the near screech and both boys sighed as they looked to the side and saw Granger stomping over to them.

“If I did not know better, I would say she was part harpy,” Darius whispered and Potter let out a small laugh.

“What do you want, Hermione?” Potter asked exasperated.

“I want to know what has gotten into you,” Granger said. “And why are you always with him?” She frowned as she looked at Darius.

“Nothing has gotten into me and I am with Malfoy because he is my friend,” Potter answered.

“ _I_ ’m your friend!” Granger said. “Ron is your friend! Or have you forgotten that?”

“I haven’t forgotten anything and I have merely widened my views,” Potter answered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Granger asked.

“Examine your conscious, Granger, and maybe you will understand,” Darius said.

“What does my conscience have to do with this?” Granger asked but Darius could tell she knew exactly what he meant. She knew what she had done but she saw nothing wrong with it. She thought she had the right.

“Think it over, Granger,” Darius said and then turned to Potter. “I ought to head back to the common room, it is almost curfew.” Potter nodded and leaned over to kiss Darius on the cheek, making Granger glare at them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Potter whispered in his ear and Darius smiled and nodded.

“What did you say to him, Harry?” Darius heard Granger ask as he walked away. Darius shook his head sighing as he headed to the dungeons.

The next day Darius and his friends had DADA class and Darius made sure to sit next to Potter before Granger or Weasley could.

“Now…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells,” Snape said as he stood at the front of the classroom. “What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?” A few students raised their arm, including Darius and Granger. 

“Very well. Miss Granger?” Snape said.

“Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you’re about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage,” Granger said almost in one breath.

“An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six, but correct in essentials,” Snape said dryly. “Now, can anyone demonstrate any form of nonverbal spell?” Darius raised his arm.

“Yes, Mr Malfoy?” Snape said and Darius took out his wand and aimed it at Weasley with an upward flick. The next second Weasley was hanging in the air by his ankle, causing the rest of the class, safe for Granger, to laugh. Darius even saw a small twitch at the corner of Snape’s mouth before he spoke:

“Well done, Mr Malfoy. Now put him down.” Darius jerked his wand upward and Weasley was dropped onto the floor again, non-too gently.

“You did that on purpose, you damn snake!” Weasley said as he stood up, glaring at Darius.

“No name calling in my classroom, Mr Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor,” Snape said. “Now, does anyone know what spell Mr Malfoy was using?” Draco raised his arm and Snape gave him a nod.

“It was Levicorpus as well as Liberacorpus,” Draco said. Potter glanced at Darius, looking surprised.

“Those spells you used in class today? Levicorpus and Liberacorpus?” Potter said later as he and Darius walked along the corridors. “Where did you learn them?”

“Private lessons,” Darius answered. “Why?”

“They’re in my potions book,” Potter said. “It didn’t say what they were for, though.”

“Well, now you do,” Darius smiled, knowingly.

“Oi! Blondie!” Weasley came screaming after them, murder in his eyes and Granger coming running after him. “You’ll pay for what you did in class today!” Weasley raised his wand and aimed it at Darius.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Weasley called out but Darius swiftly raised his own wand.

“Protego!” An invisible shield formed in front of him, blocking the spell.

“Langlock!” Potter called out as he pointed his wand at Weasley who suddenly could not speak as his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

“Harry, how could you?” Granger asked as she went over to Weasley, trying to help him.

“It was easy, and if you’re not careful I might do the same to you,” Potter said.


	6. Slug Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and Harry are invited to join the Slug Club

It was early morning and Darius was sitting by the Slytherin table having breakfast, Megara wrapped around his neck when an owl came flying over the tables, dropping several letters to different students. Darius, Blaise as well as the Carrow twins received letters in Slytherin and Potter, Longbottom, Weaslette and McLaggen received from the Gryffindors and Marcus Belby from Ravenclaw got one.

“What is it?” Draco asked curiously as Darius and Blaise opened their letters.

“It’s an invitation,” Blaise said. “from professor Slughorn to join him for supper in his office.”

“As part of the Slug Club,” Darius added.

“I’ve heard he only invites a very select few,” Draco said. “Just the ones he thinks will amount to something great.” Darius and Blaise exchanged a look.

“Want to check it out?” Blaise asked.

“May as well,” Darius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Let me see that!” was heard from the Gryffindor table and as Darius turned around, he saw how Granger had snatched Potter’s invitation from his hands. “Hogwarts’ best and brightest? Why didn’t I get an invitation?” Potter snatched the invitation back.

“I guess Slughorn doesn’t see you as the best and brightest,” he said and went over to the Slytherin table instead, sitting down next to Darius.

“What do you reckon of this?” he asked.

“It’s considered an honour to be part of the Slug Club,” Theo said. “It’s a great way to build contacts. My father was in the Slug Club.”

“So was mine,” Draco said.

“We thought we’d go,” Blaise said.

“Well, brilliant,” Potter said. “I’ll go too then. It’ll be nice to have some friends there.” He smiled at Darius who smiled back.

Some days later, the day before the supper at the Slug Club, Pansy came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Draco. Darius and Potter were sitting together, studying potions when Pansy spoke:

“Granger got herself an invitation to the supper tomorrow.” Darius and the others looked at Pansy.

“How did she do that?” Blaise asked.

“I heard she practically bullied herself into getting one, stating that she was the best in her year,” Pansy said.

“Everyone knows that’s not true,” Potter protested. “Malfoy is way above her.” Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s just what I heard. They say she went crying to Dumbledore for not getting an invitation,” Pansy said.

“Great, so I can’t even avoid her in the Slug Club,” Potter lamented.

“No, Potter, you are doomed,” Pansy said with a smile on her face.

The next day Darius, Potter and Blaise went together to Slughorn’s office which had been cleared out and a round table stood in the middle of the room. The Carrow twins and McLaggen were already there and they were soon joined by Longbottom Weaslette, Granger and Belby.

“Wonderful, you’re all here,” Slughorn said and gestured at the table. “Please take a seat.” Darius smiled when Potter pulled out the chair for him and sat down next to him and Blaise sat down next to Potter before Granger could.

“A toast!” Slughorn said, his goblet raised. “To Hogwarts’ best and brightest!”

“Here, here!” McLaggen said as he and the others raised their goblets.

“So,” Slughorn said as he gazed at Darius. “Malfoy, I heard from the other professors that you are their brightest student.”

“That is very kind of them to say, sir,” Darius said softly while Granger glared at him.

“I taught your uncle Lucius as well as your mother Lucia. She was a beautiful witch, your mother,” Slughorn said. “You seem to take after her a lot.”

“You know, I received ten O.W.L.s,” Granger said as she gazed at Slughorn. “Nine were Outstanding.”

“Did you, now?” Slughorn muttered but his attention was already elsewhere as he began to talk to the twins.

The dinner continued with Slughorn asking about everyone’s achievement or contacts.

“So, tell me, Cormac,” Slughorn said as dessert was served. “See much of your uncle Tiberius these days?”

“Yes, sir,” McLaggen answered. “In fact, I’m meant to go hunting with him and the Minister of Magic over holiday.”

“Well, be sure to give them both my best,” Slughorn said and looked across the table where Marcus Belby was devouring his ice cream. “What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new? For those of you who don’t know, Marcus’s uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion.”

“Dunno,” Belby said, never looking up from his bowl and Blaise eyed him distastefully. “He and my dad don’t get on. Probably because dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day.” Slughorn nodded, looking a little disappointed.

“And you, miss Granger?” Slughorn said, finally giving the girl some of his attention. “What is it you family does in the Muggle world?” Granger seemed to bask in the attention, smiling brightly.

“My parents are dentists. They tend to people’s teeth,” she said proudly.

“Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?” Slughorn asked.

“No,” Granger said but then smiled. “Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches.” Granger laughed while the rest of the table just looked at her. The only one who seemed interested was McLaggen who winked at her.

The evening ended and Slughorn soon wished them all a good night as they were sent back to their common rooms.

“That was a perfect waste of an evening,” Blaise said with a slight frown.

“It was not that bad,” Darius said.

“Easy for you to say. You did not sit beside that pig Belby,” Blaise said. “One would think he had never seen food before.” Darius and Potter chuckled just as Weaslette went up to them and grabbed Potter’s arm.

“Harry, will you escort me back to common rooms?” she asked with a sugary sweet voice.

“I’d think you’re fully capable of finding your way there yourself,” Potter said with a slight frown.

“But we’re going the same way,” Weaslette insisted. “Please?” Potter sighed heavily and said goodbye to Blaise and Darius. Darius leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto Potter’s cheek earning a glare from Weaslette.

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table again the next morning, sitting next to Darius, holding his hand in his own as he tried to remember his Palmistry. Mostly it was just an excuse to hold Darius’s hand in his own, tracing the lines with his finger.

“So, how was supper yesterday?” Pansy asked curiously.

“It was fine, I guess,” Darius said, regarding Harry as he spoke.

“I will never look at a bowl of ice cream the same way again,” Blaise said in distaste making Harry and Darius chuckle.

“Hermione kept trying to draw attention to herself,” Harry said, finally letting go of the hand to look at the others. “She failed.” The others laughed.

“Mr Potter?” Harry heard someone say and turned around to find professor McGonagall standing behind him. “A word please?” Harry nodded and bid goodbye to the others as he followed McGonagall to her office.

“I have noticed some changes, Mr Potter,” McGonagall said once she was seated behind her desk. “Your grades, especially Potions, have improved vastly. If you continue this line, I see no trouble with you becoming an auror.” Harry smiled. He had taken to studying with the Slytherins, especially with Darius.

“I have a good tutor,” he answered and McGonagall nodded, a slight smile on her face.

“I have also noticed that you are no longer spending time with your fellow Gryffindors,” McGonagall continued, meeting Harry’s eyes. “Particularly Mr Weasley and miss Granger. Is there something you would like to share, Mr Potter?” Harry grew grave as he looked down at his hands.

“I just realised who my true friends are, professor,” he said.

“I see. Mr Weasley and miss Granger are under the impression that you are being forced to be with the Malfoys by some compulsion spell or other,” McGonagall explained.

“I’m not,” Harry said.

“You must understand my concern, Mr Potter, since you used to be inseparable from Mr Weasley and miss Granger and now you avoid them. Instead you spend almost all your time with Mr Riddle-Malfoy,” McGonagall said and Harry stared at her as she nodded. “Yes, I know that name and I see you do as well. Although I’ve seen now that he goes by the name Peverell-Malfoy.”

“Professor…” Harry began when McGonagall held up her hand.

“I have not told the headmaster. I am a firm believer that the child should not suffer for the crimes of the parent and Mr Malfoy has proved to be nothing but a brilliant student,” she explained. “I have to wonder though with your behaviour, Mr Potter.”

“Malfoy is a good friend who has supported me throughout our years here at Hogwarts,” Harry explained. “Ron and Hermione, however, I’ve noticed not to be as loyal as they seem to be. I have my reasons for avoiding them, although I can’t tell you the whole reason, professor.” McGonagall regarded him for a long while before she sighed.

“Very well, Mr Potter. I cannot say who you should or should not be friends with,” she said.

Darius was sitting in the library, a new book in his hands, when he heard someone approach him and smiled when he saw that it was Potter.

“May I sit with you?” Potter asked and Darius nodded, gesturing at the seat next to him.

“Have you also been invited to Slughorn’s Christmas party?” Potter asked.

“I have. I received the invitation last week,” Darius answered.

“You know, we’re meant to bring someone, so I was wondering if maybe, you know, we should go…as friends?” Potter said and Darius regarded him with regret.

“Potter, I am sorry but me and Blaise already decided we would bring Pansy and Draco,” he said. He saw how Potter’s face fell and reached for his hand, squeezing it slightly.

“We will still see each other at the party,” he said softly and Potter smiled, albeit a bit forced.

“Yeah, I suppose,” he said. Darius smiled softly at him.

Promptly at eight o’clock on the 20th of December Darius entered Slughorn’s office along with Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Snape. The place was already packed with people with Slughorn smack in the middle of it.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, welcome!” Slughorn said as he approached them. “Professor Snape, you ought to be proud of your house students, especially young Malfoy here.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Darius and smiled at Snape who had the same dour look on his face.

“Indeed, I am,” Snape said softly and Slughorn laughed, his belly jiggling.

“Same as ever, professor, eh?” he said and patted Snape on the back before he returned his attention to Darius and Blaise.

“Come and have your picture taken, will you?” he said and steered them away to a spot where a man with glasses took their picture, Darius and Blaise standing on either side of Slughorn.

“Lovely, Adrian,” Slughorn told the photographer and then addressed Darius and Blaise. “Go on, you two, mingle.” Darius and Blaise went back to Draco and Pansy just as Longbottom went up to them, wearing a white waiter’s uniform.

“Drink?” he asked, holding a tray full of mead glasses.

“Neville, what are you doing, serving drinks?” Darius asked. Longbottom shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t make the cut for the Slug Club,” he explained. “It’s okay though. Slughorn’s got Belby handing out towels in the loo.” Darius held back a laugh and took one of the offered glasses as did Blaise, Draco and Pansy. They were just about to have a toast when they spotted Granger coming into the office, at the arm of McLaggen.

“How did she make the cut?” Blaise asked with distaste as the two Gryffindors went to greet Slughorn.

“She didn’t,” Pansy said with a smile on her face. “She’s merely here as McLaggen’s date. I heard she first tried to force Potter to take her but when he refused, she went to McLaggen.”

“Can you say desperate?” Draco said with a light chuckle.

“Ah, Harry my boy!” Slughorn said loud enough for the whole party to hear and Darius faced the entrance to the office where Potter stood along with Luna Lovegood. Luna was decked in spangled silver robes and Potter wore a black suit with a dark burgundy tie. Darius smiled as he caught Potter’s eye and he and Luna made their way over to them.

“Hello Potter,” Darius said and turned to Luna. “Hello, Luna.” The petite girl smiled at him.

“Hello Darius,” Luna greeted. “It’s good to see that the Wrackspurts are out of your head.” Darius glanced at Potter who shrugged his shoulders before he looked at Luna again.

“Thank you,” Darius said, a bit uncertain. Before he could say anything to Potter the boy was dragged off by Slughorn to be photographed.

Later that evening Darius was talking to Eldred Worple, the author.

“Sir, is it true that for _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ you actually lived amongst them for research?” Darius asked and the man smiled at him.

“Of course, it is. Have you read my book?” he asked.

“Oh yes. I find vampires rather fascinating. I wrote an essay about them in my first year at Hogwarts and then another in my third year,” Darius said just as Potter came over to them, a glass of mead in his hand.

“Then you have to meet a friend of mine -Sanguini?” the man called out to a tall man, no vampire, with dark hair and pale skin. Sanguini came over to them, looking rather bored.

“Sanguini, this young man is interested in vampires. Perhaps you could tell him a little of your kind?” Worple said cheerfully.

“Very pleased to meet you, sir,” Darius said to the vampire, reaching out his hand which Sanguini took in a gentle grip and brought it to his mouth instead to kiss the back of it.

“Pleased to meet you too,” Sanguini said with a dark voice, still holding Darius’s hand in his own. Darius was almost starstruck; he had never met a live vampire before.

“Do I smell a bit of Veela in you?” Sanguini asked and Darius nodded, unable to take his eyes off the vampire.

“My mother was part Veela,” he answered.

“Fascinating,” Sanguini said. “I have never met a male Veela.”

“Oh, sir, there is so much I wish to ask you,” Darius said and Sanguini gave a small smile, looking Darius up and down.

“How would you like a private interview, just the two of us?” he asked. Before Darius could answer, Potter had taken Darius’s hand from Sanguini and Worple instead shoved a pastry in Sanguini’s hand.

“Sorry, young man,” Worple said as he looked at Darius. “Perhaps you can get in contact by owl instead?” He led Sanguini aside while Darius faced Potter who looked a bit irritated.

“You were lucky. That guy looked like he wanted to bite you,” Potter said and Darius blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

“He did?” he asked and Potter nodded. “Thank you for the quick intervention.” Potter smiled at him, still holding Darius’s hand which he was stroking with his thumb.

“It was nothing,” Potter said, meeting Darius’s eyes.

“Harry! Darius!” they heard a small voice call out and turned to see Luna not too far away from them. “Can you come over here for a while?” she asked and gestured them over. When they went up to her though she backed away.

“Stop,” she said all of a sudden and looked up, prompting the boys to do so as well and saw a spring of mistletoe above them. When they turned to face Luna, the girl was already skipping away.

The two boys looked at each other and Potter took Darius’s hand again.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Potter said softly and Darius smiled and began to lean over just as Potter was pulled away by Granger.

“Harry, you have to help me,” she said, looking desperate. Potter sighed heavily.

“I don’t have to do anything,” he said.

“It’s Cormac,” Granger continued as if she had not heard him. “He’s a menace.”

“You decided to go with him because you just _had_ to be here,” Potter said, freeing himself from Granger’s grip. “If you don’t like it, leave.”

“But I can’t leave yet,” the girl protested. “Please, Harry, just stay and talk to me, maybe it will keep Cormac away.”

“I doubt it; here he comes,” Potter said and pointed at McLaggen who was walking towards them. “And here I leave,” Potter said and wrapped an arm around Darius’s middle and quickly steered him away as they both laughed.

“What are you two so happy about?” Pansy asked as she and Draco approached them.

“We just left Granger in the capable hands of McLaggen,” Darius explained with a smile and they all watched as McLagged steered Granger under the mistletoe.

“Couldn’t happen to a better witch,” Pansy laughed. “I saw her trying to sweettalk Slughorn into re-joining the Slug club earlier.”

“She just doesn’t know when to quit, does she?” Draco said.

“Obviously not,” Potter muttered, his arm still wrapped around Darius’s middle, seemingly without thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I enjoy writing Darius and Harry together but I still have not decided if they should end up together or not. Accepting opinions.


	7. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stands up to some people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm still dealing with some stuff and so my inspiration kind of comes and goes.

It was the day after the party. Soon the train would leave which would take them back home over the holiday. Harry was still avoiding Ron and Hermione and was sitting with Neville instead.

“Sorry you didn’t make the cut for the Slug club, Neville. I thought with your skill in Herbology you would get in easily,” Harry said but Neville shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s alright. I never had any aspirations to join the club in the first place,” he said. “I was never good at being the centre of attention.”

“Still, it’s a shame the man didn’t see your true worth,” Harry smiled as Neville looked a little bashful.

“Thanks, Harry,” he said softly. Just then, Ron and Lavender sat down next to them, seemingly unaware of the world as they were snogging.

“Are they trying to swallow each other’s face whole?” Harry asked in disgust as he gazed at them. Neville shrugged his shoulders, avoiding looking at them all together.

“They’ve been at it for months. I think it’s more of claiming territory, at least for her;” he said. “Not that it’s needed as much now. People have noticed you’re avoiding Ron and Hermione and are wondering why.”

“I will tell you, Neville, but not here,” Harry whispered as he glanced around the full hall. “Too many ears.” Neville nodded.

“I understand. Tell me when you’re ready, Harry,” Neville answered with a slight smile. Just then Darius walked up to the two of them and Harry smiled at the sight of him.

“Potter, Longbottom, I have something for you,” he said and handed both of them an envelope. “You are hereby formally invited to the annual Yule ball held at Malfoy Manor.” Darius smiled at them both.

“The invitations also include a plus one if you wish to bring dates and your grandmother has also received one, Longbottom,” Darius explained.

“Thank you,” Neville said as he opened the invitation and Harry noticed how his eyes then travelled to Luna. Harry looked at his own invitation; it looked very formal.

“What do I wear for this?” he asked and Darius smiled at him.

“Do not worry, my aunt will help you with that,” he said. “For you are staying with us over the holidays, right?” Harry looked at Darius’s curious eyes and smiled.

“If it’s alright with your family, then yes,” he answered.

“Of course, it is alright,” Darius said with a bright smile as he sat down next to Harry.

“Hey! Blondie!” Ron called out and Harry gazed at him, his lips red and swollen from kissing and Lavender still in his lap. “We don’t want snakes at our table!”

“I did not know you spoke for the entire Gryffindor,” Darius said.

“He doesn’t,” Neville said bitterly, surprising Harry.

“Stay out of this, Neville!” Ron said.

“You’re trying to order my friend around and call him names and you expect me to stay quiet?” Neville asked.

“How can you call _that_ a friend?” Ron asked as he gestured at Darius.

“Because he’s kind, supportive and fun to be around,” Neville answered.

“He’s not kind and supportive. He’s just using you like the snake he is,” Ron said.

“Shut it, Ron!” Harry said as he rose from the bench, slamming his hands on the table. “Malfoy is a better friend than you will ever be. At least he’s honest!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asked, glaring at Harry who glared back.

“I think you know what I mean,” Harry said. Ron did not answer and just glared at Harry until Lavender pulled him away from there.

“Thank you for standing up for me, both of you,” Darius smiled at Harry and Neville.

“We were just telling the truth,” Neville said with a smile and Harry nodded, running his fingers through Darius’s hair.

“Mr Potter?” Harry heard from behind him and turned to see McGonagall standing there. “The headmaster wishes to see you in his office.” Harry frowned but nodded and stood up to follow McGonagall to the principal’s office.

“Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore said cheerfully as he entered and gestured at one of the seats in front of his desk. “Please sit down.” Harry moved to sit down while Dumbledore gazed at McGonagall.

“That would be all, Minerva. You can go,” he said and McGonagall silently left the room.

“Now, Harry, I have been meaning to talk to you for a while,” Dumbledore said.

“What about, professor?” Harry asked.

“Several things in fact,” Dumbledore said. “First off, good job in getting close to Slughorn. Now, I need you to get something from him.”

“No,” Harry said bluntly.

“Excuse me?” Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry who met his eyes.

“I said no. I won’t be doing your dirty work for you,” Harry said.

“It’s not dirty work, my boy, and I am afraid you are the only one who can do it,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I doubt that,” Harry said. “You have my answer and it is no.”

“Harry, I have noticed some changes in you lately,” Dumbledore said, eying Harry. “You are no longer spending time with your friends…”

“Yes, I am,” Harry interrupted. “I’m spending plenty of time with my true friends.”

“You mean the Slytherins?” Dumbledore asked with an unreadable expression and Harry nodded.

“Yes, they have been very welcoming and kind to me,” Harry said.

“What about your friendship to miss Granger and Mr Weasley?” Dumbledore asked.

“There is no friendship to speak of, professor,” Harry said darkly.

“I’m sure there is. Whatever has happened between you three I’m sure it’s just a slight misunderstanding,” Dumbledore said. “I am sure if you just talk to miss Granger and Mr Weasley you will see that everything will solve itself.”

“It won’t, professor,” Harry said. “I know who my true friends are and Ron and Hermione are not it.”

“I fear for you, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “You seem to be confused and I fear you spend too much time with the Malfoy boys.”

“My mind is as clear as ever and I can’t spend time with my friends?” Harry said.

“Well, you might not know this but the Malfoy family are great believers in the purist way and supporters of Voldemort,” Dumbledore said, close to a whisper and Harry felt like laughing.

“The Malfoy family has been nothing but kind and welcoming to me,” he said.

“Harry, they are death eaters. They may try to get close to you to bring you to the dark lord,” Dumbledore said.

“Now you sound like Ron,” Harry said with a frown. “They were never proven to be death eaters. If they were, they would be in Azkaban.”

“Lucius Malfoy has many powerful contacts, my boy,” Dumbledore said.

“Stop calling me that. I am not your boy,” Harry snapped, making Dumbledore recoil a bit.

“Harry, you have to understand…” he began but Harry cut him off.

“I don’t have to understand anything!” Harry rose from his chair. “Find someone else to be your pawn, I am sick of it!” With that Harry left the office.

Darius was heading to the Hogwarts Express with his friends when he heard someone run up behind him. He smiled as he recognised the musky scent and turned around to see Potter placing his hand on Darius’s shoulder.

“There you are, Potter. I was wondering where you got off to,” Darius said, placing his hand atop of Potter’s.

“I was held up by the headmaster,” Potter said. “He wanted me to do something for him but I told him no.”

“You didn’t?” Pansy laughed.

“Yes, I did,” Potter smiled. “I was sick of being his tool.”

“Good for you, Potter,” Draco said. “Sticking up for yourself.”

“Yes, I am impressed,” Darius agreed as they boarded the train and found a compartment to sit in. Potter seemed to be feeling bold as he laid down on the seat, resting his head in Darius’s lap. Darius was surprised at first but eventually accepted it and started to run his fingers through Potter’s hair. Potter reached out a hand and caressed Darius’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Pansy, Draco and Blaise were sitting on the other side, exchanging smiles.

When they got off the train Darius waved as he saw his uncle Lucius and his father waiting for them. Darius offered his hand to Potter as they and Draco made their way to them. They were about halfway there when Darius felt a tug on his hand and looked at Potter who was grabbed by Mrs Weasley.

“Harry, dear. There you are. Ready to leave?” she said cheerfully. Potter looked sternly at the woman, still holding Darius’s hand and squeezing it slightly.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” he said. “I’m spending the holidays at the Malfoy manor.”

“Don’t be silly, Harry. You always spend the holiday with us. You are more than welcome,” Mrs Weasley said. Darius noticed how his father and Lucius were making their way over to them.

“With all due respect, Mrs Weasley, I will not be spending the holidays with you, as I previously stated,” Potter said with a grave tone. Mrs Weasley looked confused and only then seemed to notice that Potter was holding Darius’s hand.

“What do you mean you won’t be spending it with us? And why are you holding hands with him?” she asked, her voice a little too loud and causing other people on the platform to look their way.

“I believe Mr Potter was perfectly clear in his statement,” Lucius said as he pushed his way between Potter and Mrs Weasley. “As to why he is holding my nephew’s hand, well, that is between them, isn’t it?”

“Harry has always spent the holidays with us! He’s like family!” Mrs Weasley started screaming.

“Not anymore, Mrs Weasley,” Potter said, surprisingly calm although Darius felt how he squeezed his hand and squeezed back. Potter glanced at him and smiled.

“He’s been acting like this all year, mum,” Weasley told his mother. “He’s been avoiding us and spending all his time with snakes.” The last word he spat out as if it was something vile.

“Harry Potter, how could you?” Mrs Weasley asked, her voice getting louder by each second. “Your parents would be so ashamed of you!” Potter then glared at the woman.

“Never mention my parents,” he said between gritted teeth. Darius stepped closer to Potter and placed his free hand on Potter’s shoulder. Potter visually calmed down.

“Come on, boys,” Lucius said as he ushered Darius and Potter away from Mrs Weasley but the woman grabbed Potter’s arm.

“Harry will be coming with us!” she screamed.

“I believe Mr Potter is old enough to determent who he wishes to go with,” Lucius said calmly but Darius could see that he was masking his irritation with the woman.

“I wish to go with the Malfoys,” Potter said, loud and clear for all to hear.

“What is going on here?” an Auror asked as he approached them, having heard Mrs Weasley’s screaming.

“She’s trying to kidnap me!” Potter said as he gestured at his arm which Mrs Weasley was still holding.

“I’m not trying to kidnap anyone,” Mrs Weasley said, lowering her voice slightly. “I was merely taking Harry over to our house. He always spends his holidays with us.” She smiled at the Auror who sighed.

“I believe Mr Potter made it perfectly clear that he wished to go with the Malfoys,” the Auror said.

“Nonsense,” Mrs Weasley said. “The boy’s just a bit confused, is all.”

“I’m perfectly sane,” Potter said. “I want to go with the Malfoys.”

“Mrs Weasley, please let go of Mr Potter or I will have to arrest you for attempted kidnapping,” the Auror said, looking at Mrs Weasley who looked shocked but eventually let go of Potter who hurried away from her, bringing Darius with him as they were still holding hands.

“Great,” Lucius said. “Now that that little scene is over with, let’s head home.”

Once at the Malfoy manor Lucius finally let his frustration show.

“That loud-mouthed woman! She has no manners whatsoever!” he complained. Darius smiled at his uncle while his father gazed at him and then at his and Potter’s joined hands. Potter noticed and quickly let go of Darius’s hand. Tom merely raised an eyebrow.


End file.
